Guide data, such as a program title, program synopsis, actors and year of production, may be presented to users for selecting programming and navigating channels broadcasted to display devices. Traditional television broadcasting devices have enabled transport of guide data by broadcast transport streams in the form of a dedicated channel providing an on-screen program guide. Additionally, guide data may also be provided through broadcast transport streams to display devices and middleware, such as set top boxes, for presentations to users via a graphical user interface. Graphical user interfaces may allow for browsing program summaries, searching for programs or channels, and access to a selected program. However, such conventional methods of presenting guide data are limited by the inability to present data to viewers in a readable fashion. Conventional methods present guide data as text conforming to a fixed size which may be appropriate for some instances. However, presenting guide data having a fixed text size and/or fixed number of channel listings is not suitable for conveying guide data for multiple screen sizes and or use at multiple viewing distances. Additionally, conventional presentation of guide data may fail for displays of smaller dimensions. For example, guide data for a larger screen will be displayed at a much smaller scale on screens of reduced dimension. Further, conventional methods do not address presentation of guide data on a small display such as a remote control.
In addition, conventional methods for presentation of guide data do not address requirements for all users, particularly the visually impaired. Users having visual impairments, such as reduced vision and/or color blindness may not be able to read conventional program guides. Further, conventional program guides may not allow for customization of program guide display.
While conventional program guides provide guide data for displays, such program guides struggle to meet requirements for display on screens of small dimension or to meet the needs of the visually impaired.